


Mister Madeline?

by Your_local_crackhead



Series: Tinge of Regret [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Murder, Platonic Relationships, angel snapped, poor licorice, there goes licorice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_crackhead/pseuds/Your_local_crackhead
Summary: Angel does something they might regret.
Relationships: Angel Cookie & Madeleine Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Tinge of Regret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mister Madeline?

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha baby’s first post

Madeline stood.

Angel was the last person to hurt a butterfly, let alone another cookie. Whenever the other children had gotten sad, Angel was right there, cheering them up and getting them back to normal in no time.

Madeline stared.

Angel was taking magic lessons with Creampuff and Espresso, though it was pretty plain who was the favorite. “No matter,” Angel said with a bright smile. “I’ll get the hang of it someday!”

Madeline gasped.

Angel was also taking lessons with Pancake, who would sometimes be rude and say they can’t fly. Angel wasn’t offended by this however, as it happened rarely.

Madeline took a step back.

Angel and Milk had gotten along very well. Their healing powers were very useful, but Milk’s was more effective, and Angel had already got to use staying out of the spotlight. When Milk pushed them in, Angel simply stepped out. 

Madeline placed a hand on his blade.

Angel had followed Madeline everywhere he went, so that he could bathe in their light. No amount of money could ever convince Angel to take even a little bit.

Angel looked back at the knight. A body, covered with jam, beaten to the point beyond recognition. Instead of looking insane, or even the slightest bit of enjoyment, a somber face meeting yellow eyes. 

Madeline walks to the child.

He glances at the body. Madeline knows his name very well, a dark cloak with bones on it. Licorice. Instead of attacking, or running, or even just standing still, he hugs the child with a warm, tender touch. 

To his surprise, the child starts sobbing at this gesture. Tears run as blubber comes from their mouth.Madeline whispers words of comfort as the crying dies down. Angel looks up at him. “Mister Madeline, I’m sorry.”


End file.
